Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving communication performance in a wireless network. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for determining whether a wireless network can support Wi-Fi calling.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi®’) or Bluetooth® from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
Because of the wireless-communication capability and the widespread availability of Wi-Fi access points, electronic devices are now being used to communicate telephone calls (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi calling’). However, the ad-hoc deployment of the Wi-Fi access points, as well as the radio characteristics of the license-free spectrum using in Wi-Fi, can degrade the quality of Wi-Fi networks. This variable performance can result in dropped calls and poor call quality.